Histoire d'amour d'un violeur
by Isonia
Summary: Tout avait commencé avec une seule phrase. Une phrase, écrite sur une simple feuille A4. Et cette phrase disait : ' France n'est rien d'autre qu'un violeur ! '. Et puis cette feuille, elle était finalement arrivée entre ses mains, à lui. / Rating T pour le sujet plutôt sérieux, et pour le langage vulgaire.


**Titre** ::: Histoire d'amour d'un violeur  
**Auteur** ::: ©Rachel  
**Manga** ::: Hetalia  
**Genre** ::: Romance || Hurt/Confort  
**Pairing(s)** ::: FrUK  
**Personnage(s)** ::: Principalement France → Francis || Angleterre → Arthur || Romano → Lovino (revenant en arrière-plan principalement) & Picardie → Jean  
[Présence d'OCs ::: Guadeloupe → Luane || Normandie → Etienne || Lorraine → Antoine || Île-de-France → Marianne || Martinique → Téo || Provence → Evelyne]  
**Rating** ::: T  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit** ::: Si vous vous attendez à quelque chose de sexuel, je vous arrête tout de suite. Au contraire, cet OS n'a rien de tout ça. J'ai voulu l'écrire en... '' réponse '' on va dire, aux commentaires que laissent certains sur les fandoms. Des commentaires concernant France. Je pense que tout le monde à le droit de ne pas aimer un certain personnage. Mais voir qu'on traitait France de violeur m'a fait quelque peu grimacer. Je veux dire, d'accord, Francis est un pervers, un obsédé. Mais violeur, pédophile, c'est beaucoup trop.  
Je tiens quand même à rappeler ce qu'est un violeur, ainsi qu'un pédophile, même si tout le monde le sait. Pour le premier, c'est '' celui qui viole (acte de pénétration sexuelle commis ou tenté par violence) '', et pour le deuxième c'est qui '' manifeste une attirance sexuelle vis-à-vis des enfants ''. Maintenant regardez Francis Bonnefoy, et dites moi si ça colle.  
Une image m'a aussi décidé à écrire le texte qui va suivre, et je vous invite à la voir (juste, cette simple image m'a mis les larmes aux yeux.) : 1425160  
Du coup, j'ai voulu faire cette réaction, on va dire. Et comme j'avais envie de faire un FrUK, j'ai décidé d'assembler les deux. Voilà voilà. C'était juste pour replacer le '' contexte '', expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Je ne veux pas paraître comme une fouteuse de merde (excusez mon langage), ou même une fanatique de ma patrie, mais je dois avouer que j'étais un peu peiné de voir ce personnage que j'aime tant se faire pourrir de la sorte.

J'espère malgré tout que vous aimerez. Enjoie !

[**PS** ::: Je tiens aussi à préciser, pour éviter qu'on la déteste, que OC !Guadeloupe (Luane) est mon OC principal, et que non, elle n'aime pas France. Elle est amoureuse de Belgique. Oui j'aime faire des OC's lesbiennes. C'est amusant ! : papillons:]

[**PS2/Disclaimer** ::: Hetalia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, sinon les Alliés et les filles auraient déjà fait tomber la chemise.]

* * *

- Bruxelles, Matinée du 23 Novembre 2004 -

'' _France n'est rien d'autre qu'un violeur ! Un putain de violeur ! - Romano_ ''

C'était la phrase qui avait déclenché cette suite d'événements. Pourtant, en y repensant, à la base tout avait démarré normalement. Une sommet mondial banal, comme il y en avait déjà eu et comme il y en aurait encore dans le futur. Comme d'habitude, Allemagne essayait d'apporter des idées censées, en calmant les perturbateurs. Pour parler, les autres nations avaient alors décidé de faire tourner une feuille. Une simple feuille à carreau, comme on en trouve tellement dans de simples petits magasins.  
Et c'était avec cette feuille là, qui n'avait pourtant rien de spécial, qui n'était qu'une feuille de papier parmi des milliards d'autres, que son calvaire commença.

'' _Tu y vas peut-être un peu fort, Lovi', non ? - Espagne_  
_Je suis d'accord avec Romano, pour ma part. - Suisse_  
_Il faut dire, Tonio, que même si c'est le meilleur pote de mon awesome personne, il est vrai qu'il a des tendances un peu pédo ! - (l'Awesome) Prusse _

[...]

_Ve... Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire tout ça sur grand frère France, fratello... - Italie_  
_Avoue qu'il t'a déjà tripoté, crétin. Il l'a déjà fait avec presque tout le monde. Moi compris, même si j'me suis pas laissé faire. Tsk, quel enculé sérieux. - Romano _

[...]

_Quelle horreur, aru... - Chine _

[...]

_Si il y a bien une chose qui ne vient pas de Corée, c'est bien le viol. Ça, c'est made in France ! - Corée_

[...]

_Je suis sûr qu'il a fait des choses pas net au p'tit Canada, quand il était gosse. - Cuba_  
_Seychelles aussi. - Iceland_  
_Et Amérique. - Norvège_  
_Au fait, toute ses ex-colonies y sont passés, da ? - Russie_  
_Les régions aussi, tu crois quoi ? - Turquie_

[...]

_J'avoue que France est quelqu'un de légèrement pervers et obsédé, mais vous n'en faites pas tout un plat ? Faut pas abuser non plus hein. - Hongrie_  
_Lizzy, tu t'rends pas compte ! Aucune nation n'est trop petite pour se faire molester par Francis ! C'est genre, trop pas cool quoi ! - Pologne_

[...]

_Voilà pourquoi je reste loin de France. - Autriche_

[...]

_Il n'est jamais contre un viol ! Haha ! - Danemark_

[...]

_Pour une fois, je plains l'Angleterre. Vous avez vu les regards lubriques que l'autre barbu lui lance ? C'est à en donner des frissons. - Australie_  
_Que quelqu'un le sauve avant qu'il ne se fasse violeeer ! - Nouvelle Zélande_

[...]

_Vous êtes bêtes, sérieux... - Belgique_  
_Et toi tu es trop gentille, Bella ! Tu diras plus ça quand ce sera ton tour de te faire tripoter ! - Romano_

[...]

_Je dois dire que les rumeurs sur France-san ne sont pas particulièrement... charmantes et ne donnent pas une image agréable de sa personne... - Japon_

[...]

_Vous y allez un peu fort... - Finlande_  
_Y a autre chose qui va y aller un peu fort, si tu continues de le prendre en pitié ! - Danemark ''_

Une fois que la feuille passa dans les mains de Norvège, celui-ci fronça les sourcils et regarda son homologue Danois d'un air grave. Il se pencha légèrement vers la gauche, ne préférant pas se prononcer, et plutôt donner le papier à son frère Ice'. Il en avait peut être même déjà trop dit. Au début, il avait prit ça pour une blague, mais au fur et à mesure que les paroles défilaient, que les insultes se créaient, il avait comprit que cela n'avait rien de comique.  
Son frère le regarda avec son habituel air neutre, et tendit la main pour réceptionner la feuille A4, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les serveurs apportant les boissons chaudes, destinées aux nations, tout en créant un magistrale coup de vent.  
Coup de vent qui fit voler la feuille des mains du Nordique.  
Et à partir de là, le temps sembla se dérouler lentement, très lentement.  
Certains continuaient de dialoguer entre eux, au début, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Mais petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le morceau de papier volait, le silence se créait.  
Et il fut de plomb quand la feuille se posa sur la table du français.  
Tous, hormis quelques nations qu'on avait jugé trop jeune, trop impliquée ou trop proche de France, savaient ce que contenait ce stupide papelard.  
Lentement, le blond aux yeux bleus prit le papier entre ses doigts et le ramena vers lui pour commencer sa lecture silencieuse. Son visage auparavant jovial perdit peu à peu de ses couleurs, pour finir totalement neutre et grisâtre.

- ... Francis ? Fit Angleterre en voyant son voisin de table désenchanter à une vitesse fulgurante.

Et grâce à ce simple mot, qui était son nom, le Français redescendit sur terre.  
Il eut d'abord un sourire amer. Puis un ricanement, et finalement un fou rire. Les autres se regardèrent brièvement entre eux, pendant que la victime de leur moquerie passait une main sur son visage, pour finalement l'arrêter devant ses yeux.  
Arthur Kirkland, qu'on n'avait pas mis au courant, se saisit du papier ayant créé cette fausse euphorie chez son voisin d'outre manche. À peine avait-il commencé sa lecture qu'il sentit du mouvement à sa droite, et la feuille lui glisser des doigts. Il leva les yeux et eut la surprise de voir son éternel rival debout, rangeant ses quelques papiers dans sa sacoche.

- Pouvons nous savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, Frankreich ? Gronda soudainement Allemagne en observant le prétendu violeur enfiler son manteau.

L'interpellé finit de s'habiller et lança un sourire à l'Allemagne. Un sourire faux, mort, sans aucune autre signification que " Tais-toi. ", un sourire qui n'avait rien de doux ou chaleureux.  
Un sourire qui était surtout empli de tristesse et qui reflétait la trahison que ressentait l'homme face à eux.

- Je crois comprendre que je ne suis point apprécié dans cette assemblée. Voyez, je ne voudrais faire tâche dans votre beau tableau. Donc je m'en vais, je quitte le meeting.

Et sur ces paroles, il fit un vague signe de la tête, et sortit. Placardé sur ses lèvres, le même sourire figé et totalement faux persistait.  
Dans ses mains, une banale feuille A4 froissée.

* * *

- Paris, Versailles. Soirée du 23 Novembre 2004 -

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, Guadeloupe lâcha son livre sur l'histoire de la France et releva la tête. La métisse fronça les sourcils. Les vingt-deux régions étaient présentes, tout comme les cinq DOM-TOM. Francis ne devait rentrer que dans deux jours, à cause des sommets organisés à Bruxelles.  
De plus, il était vingt-trois heures passées. Qui voudrait sortir à cette heure-ci ?

- … Normandie, tu n'as rien entendu ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
- Non, Fit le Normand comme toute réponse, en restant le nez plongé dans son journal.  
- Peut être que les bouffeurs de scones nous attaquent ? Ricana Lorraine, faisant craquer ses phalanges, déjà prêt à défendre le territoire Français.  
- Mais qu'il est chiant... Râla Île-de-France en lissant les plis de sa robe noire.  
- Marianne, tu n'as rien entendu toi ? Insista la métisse.

La région détentrice de la capitale haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. La représentante de l'île des Caraïbes ne demanda même pas à Antoine. La version humanoïde de la Lorraine était déjà en train de se vanter sur sa culture et autres, sous les quelques pics de Étienne. La Normandie avait déjà du mal à se concentrer, et jugeait qu'un problème en plus serait de trop. Vexé, le blond retourna jouer avec son bilboquet en marmonnant des insultes dans sa barbe.  
Pendant ce temps là, Luane, armée de son livre de huit-cents pages, s'était dirigée vers l'entrée. Plus elle approchait, plus elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- … Grand frère ?

A l'entente de son surnom, France se retourna lentement vers sa région d'Outre-Mer. Il eut un sourire un peu faux et, détournant quelques secondes le regard, émit un bref '' Je suis rentré ''. La frêle jeune fille s'approcha de sa nation, une lueur inquiète dans son regard. Elle se redressa soudainement, puis s'empressa d'aider son '' grand frère '' à décharger. Néanmoins, celui-ci la stoppa d'un signe vif de la main.

- Grand frère ? Il y a un problème ?

Lentement, il leva les yeux vers Guadeloupe, et la fixa durant plusieurs longues secondes.

- Dis-moi, Luane. Es-tu malheureuse ici ? Et ne mens pas s'il te plaît.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans vraiment croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle fût même prise d'un doute. Était-ce vraiment France, ou une toute autre personne ? Normalement, France revenait en sifflotant la Marseillaise, et en se jetant sur ses régions pour un câlin général. Câlin qui était rendu par tous, malgré la mauvaise foi de certains.  
Oui. France ne revenait jamais avec ce genre de questions pendues sur le bout de la langue.

- Je... Bah... Oui...  
- Tant mieux. Grand frère est content, alors, répondit doucement le blond en tapotant la tête de la brunette.

Il prit ses valises et monta à l'étage sans demander son reste, laissant dans le hall d'entrée une Guadeloupe quelque peu perdu. Elle remarqua quelque chose de clair et chiffonné sur la commode, et déplia une petite feuille.  
Et elle lût.  
Ce fut sans aucun doute une des pires erreurs qu'elle n'eut jamais commise. Plus les mots défilaient, plus son cœur ralentissait, menaçant de s'arrêter. De simples mots réussissaient à la dégoûter au plus haut point.  
Elle en aurait bien rit. Mais là, le cœur n'y était pas.

- Lua', tout va bien ? T'es pâle comme un linge ! S'exclama Picardie qui avait décidé de quitter la cuisine pour rejoindre sa sœur par adoption, qui était absente depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Elle se retourna vers lui, et montra du doigt les escaliers.

- Jeannot, Grand frère est rentré... Réussit-elle à dire.  
- Hum ? Ah oui ? Et bien ?

Le doigt de la région descendit en tremblant vers le papelard. Jean aurait pu croire qu'elle était effrayée, que ce papier n'était rien d'autre qu'une lettre de menace stupide venant d'un pays quelconque, mais en voyant le visage, face à lui, crispé par la haine, quand il vit les larmes de rage perler au coin des joues bronzées, il comprit que ces tremblements n'étaient autre que ceux indiquant une colère difficilement contenue.  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la fille et prit le papier pour le lire à son tour.  
Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses dents grincèrent. Puis son visage se déforma en un rictus effrayant, et en un geste haineux, il déchira le vulgaire bout de papier.  
Il n'avait qu'un seul souhait. Que ces mots disparaissent.

* * *

- Paris, Versailles. Journée du 29 Novembre 2004. -

- Gran frè ? Demanda une voix masculine en créole martiniquais.

Martinique poussa la porte de bois menant au bureau de Francis. Il n'eut pas à chercher sa nation longtemps, le Français était penché sur son bureau et ses nombreux dossiers depuis son retour. Le brun s'avança un peu vers le blond, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable. Il ne l'avait pas choisit, c'était France qui avait souhaité ça. Il n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi, et quand on demandait des informations à Picardie ou Guadeloupe, ils disaient juste que il fallait le laisser tranquille quelques temps.

- Oui Téo ? Fit le pays de l'amour, toujours le nez dans ses papiers.  
- L'Angleterre est ici, et il souhaite te parler. Que dois-je lui répondre ?

La main du plus vieux se stoppa, posant le stylo sur un cahier quelconque. Il reporta son attention sur le territoire d'Outre-Mer, l'air totalement neutre.

- Dis lui de partir.  
- Tu... es sûr ? Il a dit qu'il voulait vraiment discuter avec toi et peut être que cela te ferait du bien, tu-  
- Non. Dis lui de partir.

La voix de l'état Français était froide et indiquait qu'aucune négociation n'était possible. L'île fit une légère grimace et hocha finalement la tête. Il s'excusa du dérangement et se retourna, laissant son dirigeant seul. Il descendit mollement les escaliers, et, quelques pas après, déboucha dans le salon richement décoré.  
Sa sœur tourna la tête vers lui, attendant une réponse. En voyant les yeux remplis d'espoir de Guadeloupe, il ne put empêcher son cœur de subir un léger pincement. Arthur Kirkland, assis face à son ancienne colonie, pausa la tasse de thé qu'on lui avait offerte et attendit la réponse du département.

- Il ne veut pas. Je vous demanderai de quitter les lieux, Arthur, soupira l'antillais.  
- Wha-  
- S'il vous plaît. Francis n'a pas encore digéré le coup. Il n'a pas envie de voir qui que ce soit d'extérieur à la patrie.  
- Mais je n'ai rien f-

L'empire britannique fut stoppé par la main de Picardie s'abattant sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux marrons de la région. Il semblait que l'heure n'était plus aux discutions.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Guadeloupe, mais vue la façon dont son ancienne colonie fuyait son regard, il déduit qu'il n'allait rien tirer d'elle. Avec un soupir quelque peu frustré, il se releva et se retourna, suivit de près par Normandie qui était chargé de le raccompagner. Il venait de se faire jeter, mais pourtant on prenait le temps de le ramener jusqu'à la porte. Stupide galanterie française.  
Une fois arrivé, cependant, le Normand le retint par le bras de sorte à ce qu'il se retourne vers lui.

- Sous la fenêtre de Francis. Une échelle. Démerde toi pour pas te faire remarquer, lâcha d'une traite Étienne. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Il poussa sans ménagement l'anglophone hors de l'ancienne demeure des rois, et lui ferma la porte au nez sur ces belles paroles.  
La nation resta quelques instants interdit, assimilant les informations qu'on venait de lui donner. C'était lui, ou Normandie venait de lui indiquer la façon d'entrer dans la chambre de la nation Française ? Pas de la façon la plus banale qui soit, mais cela restait une option. Arthur soupira. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait s'abandonner à ce genre de futilités. Il était un agent secret compétant, qui ne se rabaissait pas à ce genre de chose. Surtout pour ce stupid frenchie. Vraiment, il n'avait aucune raison de l'aider, il voulait juste prendre des nouvelles pour rassurer Canada, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas.  
C'est pourquoi il regarda ses mains avec une pointe de dégoût quand il vit qu'il tenait déjà l'échelle.

* * *

Francis sursauta en entendant un hurlement provenir du jardin. Il se retourna et accepta de délaisser son travail pour quelques instants. Après tout, il ne souhaitait pas qu'une de ses régions soit blessée par son manque d'attention. Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, et regarda les bosquets soigneusement taillés.  
Rien.  
Juste son échelle étalée sur ses roses. Tiens. Sûrement Bourgogne et Languedoc Roussillon qui s'étaient une nouvelle fois disputés. Ils faisaient des dégâts tout de même.  
Il haussa un sourcil. Il avait pourtant bien entendu un cri, à l'instant.

- Down, stupid !

Il baissa les yeux et découvrit un Angleterre accroché d'une main au mur. Il resta quelques instants à le regarder, bouche ouverte, mais fut réveillé quand il poussa un nouveau cri alors qu'il se sentait glisser.  
Le blond aux yeux bleus soupira, et attrapa le bras de son rival de toujours pour l'aider à remonter. Une fois qu'il eut ramené l'anglais sur la terre ferme, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que déjà le poing de l'anglophone s'écrasait contre sa mâchoire.  
Sous l'effet de la surprise, il tomba à la renverse et observa avec ses deux yeux ronds son homologue qui avait toujours le point serré. Francis porta lentement sa main à ses lèvres, et sentit un liquide s'en échapper. Il n'eût pas besoin d'en voir plus pour deviner que c'était du sang. Sa surprise première fut changée en colère, et il se jeta sur son voisin d'outre-manche le plaquant au sol et lui assénant un coup de coude dans le ventre. Cela eutcomme effet de faire suffoquer son voisin, malheureusement pas assez pour l'empêcher de lui asséner un coup de genoux au niveau des côtes. Foutu anglais avec sa foutue souplesse.  
Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir, faisant parfois rouler les deux rivaux sur le sol. Les tapis de Versailles se virent attribuer le rôle de ring, accueillant les tâches de liquide rougeâtre.  
Ce fut sous une pluie de coup que tout prit une tournure différente. Alors qu'il venait juste de lui écraser contre la joue son poing ensanglanté, Angleterre agrippa les cheveux d'or du Français et le tira vers lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser qu'offrait la nation anglaise avait un goût de sang, et peut-être un arrière goût de tristesse aussi. Ou de détresse, mais même lui, pourtant connaisseur dans le domaine n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Quelques instants après, Kirkland lâcha les lèvres de son voisin, s'écartant brusquement pour revenir à la charge avec, à la place, un coup de boule qui fit grincer des dents le maître des lieux. France reprit rapidement ses esprits, et après avoir rendu la pareille à son voisin, s'attaqua lui aussi à ses lèvres, les embrassant avec avidité.  
Qui ? C'était le jeu. Qui arrivera à frapper l'autre le plus fort ? Qui raisonnera l'autre le plus rapidement ? Qui détestera l'autre avec le plus de hargne ? Qui aimera l'autre avec le plus de passion ?  
Par manque d'air, l'aîné dut arrêter son baiser, regardant son voisin qui était sous lui, tout en reprenant sa respiration. Mais quand il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, on toqua à la porte verrouillé.

- Francis ? J'ai entendu du bruit, tout va bien ?

La voix de Provence. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux, puis les rouvrit, en les plantant de nouveaux dans ceux émeraudes d'Arthur.

- Fr-...  
- Oui, tout va bien. Ce n'est rien Evelyne, rassura le blond.  
- Mais les bruits et-  
- Grand frère est occupé. S'il te plaît, laisse moi finir ma paperasse. Je descendrai pour le repas.  
- Hn. T'es pas mon frère imbécile, grogna la jeune fille derrière la porte.

Il y eut un vide de quelques instants, puis on entendit un soupir.

- ...On t'attend pour bouffer, fit d'une petite voix sans assurance la jeune femme.

Sur ces paroles, Francis comprit que sa région s'en était allé. Il lâcha à son tour un soupir et se laissa tomber en arrière, de sorte à ce qu'il soit assit contre son bureau. L'anglais resta allongé durant une poignée de secondes puis se releva lentement pour finir en tailleur face à son rival.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Arthur ? Finit par demander la nation des droits de l'homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
- Tu es parti sans une justification valable au meeting et-  
- Je te demande pardon ? Le coupa le Français. Sans justification VALABLE ?  
- Yes, ce ne sont peut être pas les bons mots mais-  
- Arthur, pour l'amour de dieu, on m'a traité de violeur ! Ils ont dit que je faisais ce genre de... Choses avec mes propres régions ! Avec mes fils ! Avec mes jeunes frères et sœurs ! Et ça n'était pas de l'amour, non, c'était du viol ! Et tu OSES me dire que je n'ai aucune raison valable pour partir !  
- Soit mais on était inquiet ! Gronda Angleterre.  
- On ?! Qui ça, on ?! Personne ne m'a défendu à ce meeting, personne ne m'a retenu, personne ne m'a appelé ! Qui est donc ce " on " ? Ricana le Français en reliant ses mains.  
- Matthew, Alfred, les autres regrettent pour beaucoup ! Ils y sont allés un peu fort j'en conviens mais-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les mains de son homologue s'étaient abattus sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. Il se fit secouer tel un vulgaire prunier, entendant en bruit de fond les paroles françaises.

- Un peu fort ?! Pour eux je suis un violeur pédophile Arthur ! UN VIOLEUR ! Tu sais ce que ça fait, quandtous les gens que tu aimes, ta famille comprise, te traitent de violeur qui agresse sexuellement tes propres enfants ?! Connais-tu juste le poids des regards remplis de dégoût sur tes épaules ?! Avec toutes ces rumeurs qui cours, il en pleut, de ces putains de regards ! Sais-tu ce que ça fait, Angleterre ? HEIN ?! DIS !

La poigne sur les épaules du plus jeune se desserra, et il sentit les mains du déserteur glisser le long de ses bras. Il ne disait rien. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Il aurait put essayer de le rassurer, de lui dire des mots réconfortants, mais tout restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Après tout, il restait son ennemi, son rival. Il ne pouvait pas le traiter tel un ami, voir plus. Et le baiser ne signifiait rien, non ? Si ?

- I... I just want to see my ennemy.

La consonance de la phrase n'avait rien de désagréable pourtant. Ennemy sonnait comme friend. Le plus jeune hésita quelques instants avant de tendre la main. Il allait faire l'effort de mettre sa fierté et son beau rôle de côté. Mais son geste tendre fut rejeté par le Français, qui lui lança au passage un regard froid.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Angleterre, claqua le blond.  
- Quelle pitié ? Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de la compassion, stupid froggie !  
- Appelle ça compassion ou autre, mais ne va pas me dire qu'il n'y a aucune once de pitié dans tes actes !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Francis ?! S'indigna l'anglais qui perdait peu à peu patience. Je n'ai rien écrit sur cette foutue feuille ! J'étais dans tes soi-disant victimes !  
- Tu as raison. Sors.

Il cligna des yeux. L'air du plus vieux était, brutalement, devenu tout à fait neutre, si bien qu'on ne pouvait y déceler aucune once d'émotion. La colère précédente avait disparu.  
Et avoir affaire à ce genre de manque de réaction total était encore pire qu'avoir affaire à un France en colère.

- ... Sorry, Can you repeat ?  
- Sors. Va-t-en.  
- What ? But-  
- J'imagine que faire parti des victimes de ton '' ennemy '' a blessé ton amour propre, le coupa Francis. Je te demande donc de sortir, et de ne pas revenir.

La nation aux cheveux ondulés se releva et épousseta ses vêtements, toujours ce même air neutre placardé sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il venait de fermer, et toisa son voisin d'outre manche, toujours assis sur le sol.

- Cela t'évitera bien des ennuis. Autriche pense peut-être que je suis actuellement en train de te séquestrer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Il eut un petit rire. Un rire amer, triste. Mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux, et se retourna en un volte face, tournant le dos à son ancien protégé.

- Rester ici ne t'apportera que des ennuis, Arthur.

D'un pas silencieux, il se dirigea vers son bureau, rangeant ses affaires comme si il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle. Angleterre, quant à lui, restait là, assis sur le sol, incapable d'aligner une phrase ne serait-ce que dans sa tête. Il restait appuyé contre le sol, ses doigts se crispant sur le tapis. Rassemblant les forces qui ne l'avaient pas abandonnés, il se releva et laissa ses jambes le porter jusqu'à son rival. Une fois derrière lui, il regarda fixement son dos durant quelques secondes, puis se laissa aller, entourant de ses bras le corps presque éteint du Français. Celui-ci resta quelques temps interdit, avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers le plus jeune.

- Allons, Angleterre. Tu n'es plus un enfant, laisse moi partir, railla France.

Il reçu comme réponse un murmure inaudible. Il haussa un sourcil et tenta un mouvement pour se dégager, mais cela ne fit que resserrer la prise de l'anglais autour de lui. Il lâcha un soupir quelque peu las. En temps normal, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour câliner '' son petit lapin '', il se serait amusé de le voir s'énerver.  
Mais pas maintenant.  
France se sentait juste horriblement vide. Il n'arrivait plus à éprouver la moindre émotion. La colère, le sentiment de trahison, la peine, tous ces sentiments s'étaient évaporés.

- Angleterre, lâche moi. Tout de suite.

Encore une fois, la prise autour de sa taille se resserra, et il cru entendre un '' No, i don't want do that. '', un peu plus fort que le précédent.

- Angleterre, gronda Francis.  
- I say no !

La crédibilité de l'anglais s'était envolée dès qu'il avait commencé à réellement parler, arrêtant les murmures. Sa voix semblait brisée. Le grand Angleterre pouvait même paraître peiné, mais le blond chassa rapidement cette idée.

- I'm sorry, Francis. Oh i'm... so sorry... I'm promise... Forgive me, geignit le plus jeune en enfouissant toujours plus son visage dans le tissu de la chemise de son voisin.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Forgive me for that.

Lui qui croyait ce jeu terminé, il sentit le genoux de l'anglais s'écraser contre son dos, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il se retourna pour riposter, mais fut de nouveau enlacé dans des bras anglais. Un léger rire amer lui échappa, et il laissa son regard dériver dans le vide. Il n'avait aucune raison pour le frapper à son tour. Après tout, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.  
Il repoussa Arthur sans grand effort, et délaissa l'horizon pour planter ses prunelles bleutées dans celles émeraudes de son voisin.

- Déteste moi ou aime moi, Arthur. Mais décide toi.

* * *

- Paris, Journée du 10 Décembre 2004. -

D'un pas léger mais rapide, un homme blond aux yeux bleus s'avançait dans les rues de la capitale Française. Il salua les quelques personnes qu'il reconnaissait sur sa route, les rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Beaucoup avaient été inquiet de ne pas le voir de la semaine. Lui qui passait tellement de temps dans la grande ville qu'était Paris.  
Il salua une dernière fois la vieille couturière qu'il avait croisé par hasard dans la rue, et s'engouffra dans la petite boutique de son fleuriste.  
L'homme releva la tête en entendant le tintement des petites barres de fer, indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client, et son visage s'illumina quand il reconnu son habitué. Il lui serra la main, un sourire doux étirant ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Voilà quelques temps que je ne vous avais pas vu !  
- Une semaine, Maxence. Juste une semaine, rigola l'homme.  
- Vraiment ? Le temps passe lentement, alors. Je vous donne des lys, j'imagine ?  
- Non.

Le vendeur haussa un sourcil, l'air surpris. Son client, quant à lui, sourit à son tour et indiqua un bouquet.

- J'aimerai vous prendre ce bouquet. Juste là.  
- Lui ? Mais...  
- Il y en a bien cent-une, n'est-ce pas ?  
- O... Oui.  
- Bien, alors je vous le prend, dit simplement le blond en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Le fleuriste resta un instant stoïque, puis se reprit et se dépêcha de préparer son bouquet de fleurs. Il n'avait jamais vu son client demander quelque chose d'aussi '' spécial '', et il fallait dire que cela l'étonnait un peu. Après avoir servit, il laissa l'homme payer et l'observa s'en aller, bafouillant simplement un '' Merci et à bientôt ''.  
De son côté, ses fleurs dans les mains, le '' jeune '' homme avançait, son même sourire sur le visage.

_« - … You now... I think I hate you._  
_- Cela à le mérite d'être clair._  
_- I've not finished ! But... I want to be the one. The one who can hate you. The one who can insult you. »_

Il traversa le pont des Arts avec un léger sourire, quelque peu bercé par le bouquet qui cognait contre son épaule.

_« - I... want to be the one... who can hate you and love you._  
_- Tu ne te décides toujours pas._  
_- … I... prefer... the second solution..._  
_- Sois clair, je t'en pris. »_

_Sa voix venait de prendre un air désespéré. Il les attendait tellement, ces fichus mots. Il voulait tellement les entendre, qu'il en devenait presque fou. Il voulait être certain qu'au moins une personne le considère encore. Il voulait qu'il le considère encore. Juste lui, les autres, il s'en fichait pas mal, finalement. Se faisant violence pour rester dans cet état quasiment neutre et non pas s'effondrer comme il avait manqué plusieurs fois de le faire ces derniers jours, il laissa ses paupières se refermer sur ses yeux bleus. Il posa sa main sur une de celles qui s'étaient agrippées à sa chemise, demandant silencieusement ce qu'il aurait hurler._

_- Juste une fois, je ne t'en demanderai pas plus si tu veux après. Mais juste une fois, sois honnête avec toi même, et dis moi ce que tu ressens vraiment. On pourra continuer de se foutre sur la gueule après si tu le souhaites et si c'est ça qui te dérange. Je garderai le silence, comme pour nos coups d'un soir. Mais je t'en pris, dis ce que nous savons tous les deux. »_

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il reconnu la silhouette de la personne qu'il cherchait, appuyé contre un arbre, et observant la tour Eiffel trônant fièrement à quelques mètres.  
Il s'approcha à pas de loup, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- Bonjour mon lapin ! ~  
- What the... Frog ?! You're serious, basta... Hum ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer de déverser son mécontentement qu'il se retrouva avec un bouquet sous le nez. Il arqua un sourcil et le prit dans ses mains.

- Des roses ? Tu m'offres des roses ?  
- Tout à fait, mon cher. Cent-une roses, plus exactement. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Ronronna le plus âgé en contournant l'anglophone pour entourer ses hanches de ses bras et poser son menton sur son épaule.  
- H... Hn. Tu me prends pour qui ? Ça exprime la passion et l'amour sans retenu. Tu en fais trop, vraiment. Et ne crois pas que cela me fasse plaisir que tu m'offres ce genre de chose ! grogna l'anglais malgré le rouge parsèment ses joues et détruisant accessoirement sa crédibilité.

Le nouvel arrivant rigola de bon cœur devant cette mauvaise fois caractérisant l'autre blond, avant de déposer un léger baiser dans le cou de son compagnon.

- Si le fait que j'exprime mon amour pour toi te frustre à ce point, dis toi qu'il s'agit d'un remerciement ! Murmura le blond aux yeux bleus contre l'oreille de l'autre homme.  
- What for ?  
- Pour m'avoir aimé quand j'en avais besoin.

L'anglais ne pu empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, et se laissa aller à l'étreinte que lui offrait son amant. Il n'y avait plus de raison pour se cacher maintenant.  
Il tourna légèrement la tête, puis finalement laissa son corps suivre pour se retrouver face à son homologue, qui gardait ses bras autour de sa taille. La seule chose qui les séparait était le bouquet de roses rouges.

- With the others ? Comment ça se passe, alors ?

Le sourire du plus grand diminua un tout petit peu, puis il secoua la tête.

- Certains m'ont appelés. Mais beaucoup se taisent.  
- Tu as eus des... surprises.. ?  
- On va dire ça. Le premier à m'avoir appelé était Lovino. Tu étais encore à Versailles à ce moment là. Il m'a dit qu'il avait bien réfléchit et qu'il regrettait. Que j'étais son frère malgré tout, qu'il tenait à moi. J'ai été plutôt surpris quand il m'a dit ça, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas son genre.

L'anglais eut une moue mit-rassuré, du fait que la famille de son conjoint semblait avoir compris les erreur qu'elle avait commise en l'abandonnant, mais aussi mi-boudeur... Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Bon d'accord, il y avait une once de jalousie.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis, si j'étais encore chez toi ? Bougonna le plus jeune en fronçant ses – épais – sourcils.  
- Tu dormais, mon lapin ! Et tu es parti juste après, je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Il faut dire que tu semblais particulièrement épuisé après-  
- Shut up ! Rougit le plus jeune en donnant un coup de genoux dans la cuisse de l'autre homme pour le faire taire.

La '' victime '' se contenta de rire une nouvelle fois, avant de se calmer et de regarder tendrement le boudeur qui continuait de ronchonner dans son coin, comme quoi ce n'était pas vrai, ou autres âneries du genre.

- … What ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, frog ?  
- Pour rien, Arthur. Pour rien. Je me disais juste que je t'aimais.

Le dit roast-beef n'eut, une nouvelle fois, pas le temps de riposter qu'une paire de lèvres s'était posée contre les siennes. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de les fermer et de passer sa main contre le tissu de la veste de son conjoint, agrippant par la suite comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si il avait peur que l'autre lui échappe.

_« - I just want to say... I love you, Francis. »_

* * *

**E N D**

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Ma fin était un peu guimauve, je vous l'accorde. Mes excuses si cela ne vous plait pas.  
Review ?


End file.
